


Bundled

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sharing a Bed, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Harry thought pretending to be Draco's lover during their newest case would be the strangest thing to happen to him this week.He was wrong.





	Bundled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ART: The Bundling Bed (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951827) by [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba). 



> Happy (belated) birthday, lovely anokaba! I know I'm a month overdue, but I hope you'll forgive me. I figured posting today, on International Fanworks Day, would be a good compromise. :D I wanted to write you a little something as a thank you for the _beautiful_ illustrations you created for [my fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830508/chapters/36859494) in the 2018 Harry/Draco Big Bang, and I thought to myself, what better way to thank you for creating such wonderful art for my fic, than to try and write some fic inspired by your amazing art? There was a treasure trove of inspiration to choose from, but I ended up going with your piece, [The Bundling Bed (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951827) which _immediately_ filled me with half a dozen possibilities upon viewing. Thanks again, anokaba, for being an awesome big bang buddy (not to be confused with a _bang_ buddy)—I hope you enjoy this little ficlet, and I hope you have/are having a brilliant 2019! ♥
> 
> Thanks to capitu & unicornsandphoenix for their brilliant help in polishing this up! <3

"You sure this is where we're supposed to stay the night?" Harry asked his partner as he looked up at the—frankly haunted looking—mansion in front of them. It didn't help that night was already beginning to fall, making the dark house look more foreboding than it might in the full daylight. A chilly autumn wind blew their Auror robes about their legs and scattered fallen leaves across the ground. The evening was practically silent save for the occasional ominous caw of a crow. Harry shivered and tightened his robes more securely around his body.

Next to him, Malfoy rolled his eyes before heading up the twisted drive, not deigning to grace Harry's perfectly reasonable question with a response. Harry sighed heavily but hurried after him, not wanting to be left behind. 

He'd had a feeling this case was going to be trouble from the start, and so far, it appeared he'd been dead on the money. The Auror Department had sent Harry and his partner to investigate a spate of suspicious disappearances from a relatively small and close-knit magical community in rural Wales. From what Harry read in their brief, the locals were unlikely to be particularly forthcoming with strangers, especially strangers in law enforcement, and somebody far above Harry's pay grade had determined that a bit of undercover sleuthing was in order. Somehow, Harry and Malfoy had drawn the short straw, and now Harry was hurrying down the drive for what was supposed to be the best magical bed and breakfast within twenty miles of the area where the disappearances had occurred. Harry really hoped Malfoy had the location wrong, because he wasn't particularly keen to spend the next week holed up in some draughty old mansion while they conducted their investigation. Especially considering he and Malfoy were supposed to be there on a _secluded and romantic getaway_. As boyfriends.

Merlin help him.

True, Harry and Malfoy had settled into something like respectful comraderie since they'd been partnered together over a year ago. Malfoy wasn't nearly so hateful these days—in fact, Harry found himself reluctantly impressed with his work ethic and the various ways he'd managed to show that he'd grown and changed. Harry wouldn't go so far as to say they were _friends_ , but sometimes Harry thought he wouldn't mind it so much if they were. He also couldn't deny that Malfoy was unfairly fit, with his lean muscled body, stylishly tousled white-blond hair, and those piercing grey eyes of his that never seemed to miss a single detail. Malfoy was more than a bit of all right, but just because Harry could appreciate his looks and thought he probably wasn't a bigoted arsehole anymore, it didn't mean he wanted to date him or anything. The next week was bound to be bloody awkward as fuck, and Harry persistently ignored the strange flutter of excitement in his belly as he trudged up the steps to the manor after Malfoy.

Malfoy hesitated for a fraction of a moment at the top of the stairs before squaring his shoulders and pulling open the large door. Harry suppressed a crow of triumph. Clearly he wasn't the only one who got a weird vibe from this creepy-arse place.

There was a large desk in the middle of the grand foyer, though there wasn't a soul in sight. The room was dim, lit only by the fading light coming in from the surrounding windows, and a lone flickering candle atop the desk. It wasn't particularly cold, but Harry still shuddered.

"Where the fuck are we, Malfoy?" Harry whispered furiously. "Isn't this supposed to be the most _popular_ bed and breakfast in the area? Because I don't see any people!"

"Calm down, Potter," Malfoy hissed back, though Harry noted the tension around his eyes as they darted around the empty room. "They're probably just helping another guest. Look, there's a bell, I'm sure we should just—"

Harry slapped Malfoy's hand away from the bell, and then blushed furiously as Malfoy turned his shocked, angry gaze onto him. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I just panicked! Who knows what that bell does? Probably steals our soul or something."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked at Harry incredulously. "Merlin, Potter, what's got into you? You're not usually so… paranoid."

Harry grimaced and sighed. "I don't know. Something about this case has me on edge. And don't pretend this place doesn't look like something straight out of a Bram Stoker novel."

Malfoy's brow furrowed. "Who?"

Harry waved it away. "Muggle author, forget it. You're right, I'm acting crazy. It's been a long day. I'm sure I'll be fine after a good night's sleep. Go ahead and ring the bell."

Malfoy looked at him dubiously for a moment, before reaching forward and pressing against the bell with his wand. A tingling chime rang out throughout the room. Less than ten seconds later, an old woman emerged from the hallway, a pleasant smile on her face. Harry's first thought was that she looked exactly like a creepy old witch. Which was ridiculous, because she _was_ a witch, and just because she was old, it didn't mean she was evil or something. Harry knew quite well it was the ones that did everything they could _not_ to age that were really dangerous.

"Hello," she said as she stepped up to the desk. "You must be Drew and Evan. We've been expecting you."

"Yes, that's us," Malfoy said smoothly. Harry regretted paying so much attention to the case details and not nearly enough attention to their cover stories, as he wasn't entirely sure if he was supposed to be Drew or Evan. 

"I'm Drew and this—" Malfoy reached back and tugged Harry closer, wrapping a proprietary arm around his waist in a manner that most definitely did _not_ set Harry's stomach fluttering. "—is Evan."

Oh, well that answered that question then. Harry was sure that the pleasant feeling washing through him was because he'd figured out his cover name. It definitely didn't have anything to do with the warm, solid length of Malfoy pressed up against his side.

"Wonderful! Hello and welcome," the old woman said. She paused, before continuing in a slightly more hesitant tone. "Now, I couldn't help but notice that you don't share a last name. I apologise if we weren't clear when you made your booking, but I'm afraid we're rather old fashioned here. We only allow bonded couples to share rooms together. I understand if this is inconvenient, but we're happy to offer you an additional room free of charge for the length of your stay."

Harry blinked, his brain stalling as he tried to process the bizarre requirements. Thankfully, Malfoy was a bit quicker on his feet. "Oh, that won't be necessary," he replied. "Evan and I elected to keep our last names when we got bonded last year." Malfoy smiled sweetly at Harry and gave his waist a purposeful squeeze as he looked at him meaningfully. "Isn't that right, darling?"

Harry barely managed to suppress a hysterical laugh at Malfoy calling him darling. Apparently some of his amusement must have shown in his expression, because Malfoy's pointy fingers dug hard into his side. Harry coughed to cover his yelp of pain. "Err, yes, of course. Best day of my life."

"You're married then?" the woman asked, something strangely like relief flickering in her eyes. "You're certain?"

Harry and Malfoy exchanged a shared _what-the-fuck?_ glance before Harry nodded firmly. "Yes, absolutely." He turned to give Malfoy the soppiest look of adoration he could, even nauseating himself a little with the sickly sweetness as he continued, "You're stuck with me now, aren't you babe."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed even as he smiled broadly as the witch would no doubt be expecting. Harry could practically feel Malfoy's palpable annoyance, which gave Harry far more pleasure than it should have. Harry's smile turned a little smirky as he turned back to face the witch, and the arm around his waist tightened threateningly.

"Well, then one room will be perfectly fine," she said enthusiastically. "Here's your key. If you'll both just tap it with your wand, it'll ensure that nobody other than yourselves will be able to access your room with the key should you lose it." Both of them did so, and she smiled broadly. She had all of her teeth, which probably shouldn't have surprised Harry as much as it did. "Thank you so much, gentlemen. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."

She handed the key to Malfoy before turning and walking down the corridor. Harry was irrationally annoyed at her assuming that _Malfoy_ was the one in charge and should get the key. Apparently, Malfoy could tell, because he gave Harry a smug look as he slid the key into his pocket and trailed after their hostess. Harry ignored the flicker of interest in his belly telling him how attractive that self-satisfied smile of Malfoy's was.

The woman led them up a flight of stairs and down another corridor before gesturing to their room and disappearing with a, _"Breakfast is served promptly at eight."_ Harry exchanged another glance with Malfoy and followed him warily into what would be their room for the next week.

The area was quite spacious and decorated beautifully, even if the décor was a little ornate for Harry's personal tastes. There was only the one—massive—bed, which shouldn't have been a surprise, really, given the whole _we're married, truly_ charade they'd just gone through. Honestly, the bed was big enough to sleep three or four people comfortably, but Harry couldn't stop himself from staring. He and Malfoy would be sharing a bed. They'd be sleeping together, their bodies sharing bed sheets and body heat. Harry shivered.

"Cold?" Malfoy asked as he pulled out his wand and enlarged his luggage. Harry shook his head and did the same.

"I'm fine, but this place still weirds me out. What was with the third degree about us being married? I thought we were just supposed to be dating for this cover."

Malfoy made a face as he collapsed in one of the comfortable looking sofa chairs by the windows. "I guess whoever set things up for us didn't do their research. The family that runs this place is probably pure-blood and clearly traditional. Some of the older families can be a bit particular about things like that. I figured we shouldn't be split up so I amended the cover."

"No, no you're right, it was quick thinking. It just seemed odd that she would even care."

Malfoy shrugged. "Pure-bloods," he said, as if that explained everything. Harry sighed. He supposed it kind of did. "We'll want to let the department know about the change tomorrow when we check in. Make sure they amend the cover in case it becomes necessary."

"Do you really think it will?" Harry had been of the opinion that going undercover at this point in the case was premature, but his bosses hadn't been much interested in what he thought about it.

"No," Malfoy said with a snort. "I'm with you. I think this whole thing is ridiculous and unnecessary, but we might as well cover our arses just in case."

Harry nodded, and they both spent the next hour or so unpacking and going over the details of the case, planning out their moves for the following day. It wasn't all that late, but Harry hadn't got much sleep the night before, too busy reading up on the details of the disappearances, and he found his eyelids drooping.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" Malfoy said after another lull in their conversation. His tone was breezy, but there was a tightness about his mouth that belied his own discomfort with their situation. Harry eyed the large bed in the middle of the room and suppressed a groan. 

"Yeah, all right," he agreed. Might as well get the awkwardness over with.

Harry changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth quickly, slipping under the covers while Malfoy puttered about in the en suite with a frankly alarming number of beauty potions. Normally Harry wouldn't hesitate to take the piss over Malfoy's involved nighttime regimen, but tonight he was grateful for it. With any luck, Harry would be asleep before Malfoy came to bed and he wouldn't even notice they were sleeping together.

Harry did not have such luck.

Despite the fact that Malfoy took another full thirty minutes before finishing up and crawling into the other side of the large bed, Harry had remained staunchly awake. He'd tried his best to force himself into sleep, but his brain couldn't help but obsess over the strangeness of the day, the impending case investigation, and the fact that he and Malfoy were currently pretending to be married and about to share a bed. Harry wondered if Malfoy would be plagued by similar thoughts, but when Harry turned to face him just minutes after he'd joined Harry in bed, it was to see Malfoy's face already slack with slumber.

Harry bit back a growl at the unfairness of it all, a small petty part of him contemplating _accidentally_ jabbing Malfoy in the side so that Harry wouldn't have to suffer through this insomnia alone. But pissing Malfoy off was hardly going to make the coming week any easier, and if they were to have any luck cracking this case, at least one of them should be well rested.

He lost track of how long he lay there next to Malfoy, tossing and turning and trying every last trick in the book to shut off his mind and pass into dreamland. Well, every trick save one. There _was_ something that never failed to make Harry sleepy and sated, but surely he couldn't do _that_ with Malfoy fast asleep less than a foot away from him?

Harry's gaze slid over to Malfoy's slumbering form, taking in the way his pale skin glowed in the starlight filtering in from the window, the graceful sweep of his lashes as they rested upon his cheek, the tempting curve of his mouth, slack with sleep. It gave Harry all kind of terrible, wonderful thoughts, made his cock fatten up in his pyjamas. Merlin, he was so fucking turned on, all that pent-up restless energy rushing straight to his dick, urging Harry to take himself in hand. Malfoy was clearly out like a fucking _Nox_ , and a good, hard wank seemed like just the ticket to finally let Harry get some rest. Maybe it was a bit creepy to rub one out next to his sleeping partner, but Harry didn't see that he had many other options. Besides, after their stakeout last month when Malfoy had fallen asleep and refused to be woken, Harry knew how deep a sleeper Malfoy was. Malfoy would never have to know.

Feeling only a little guilty, Harry shoved his pyjama pants down and wrapped a hand around his cock. He'd already lost his shirt earlier in the night hoping that cooling down a bit would help him sleep (it hadn't), and it was probably completely fucked up how turned on he felt, knowing he was practically naked and pulling himself off next to a sleeping Malfoy. 

Harry wasn't sure if it was the clandestine nature of the wank, how restless he'd been feeling, or the fact that Malfoy was fit as fuck and less than two feet from him, but it felt unbelievably good. He wanked himself just the way he liked it, his grip tight as he stared at Malfoy's face and chest. Harry wanted so badly to reach out and touch, but that was a line he wouldn't cross. Apparently his conscience had no problem with looking though, and his orgasm began to build, deep and sweet. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from Malfoy, glancing down at his cock as he approached his peak.

He froze. 

A faint bluish-green light surrounded his cock, making it glow in the dim room like some kind of perverted lightsaber. Harry was fairly certain it had never done _that_ before. Fuck, that could not be good.

Instinctively, he turned towards Malfoy, only to freeze once again when he noticed that Malfoy was apparently no longer asleep. His eyes were wide and dark, his gaze locked onto where Harry's hips were still twitching up into his fist, unable to stop himself from chasing the pleasure despite the weirdness of his currently-glowing cock. Even now, Harry couldn't stop himself, fucking up into his fist as he watched Malfoy watch him. His gut tightened with arousal when Malfoy swallowed heavily and licked his lips. 

"Fuck, Potter," Malfoy said, his voice low and hungry. It sent shivers up Harry's spine, and the want in his tone made Harry reach out, desperate for touch.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Harry shouted when his over-eager hand hit an invisible barrier. The magic of the barrier sent shocks skittering out across his skin, and he shook his wrist in startled discomfort. A sense of panic began to creep in along the edges of his arousal. What the hell was going on?

When he looked at Malfoy though, it was obvious his anxiety wasn't shared. Malfoy was looking at the barrier with some cross between disappointed frustration and resignation, but there was none of the fear of the unknown that had Harry's own heart racing. Malfoy wasn't happy about whatever was happening right now, but he wasn't entirely surprised by it either.

"Well, that explains the odd questions about marriage earlier," Malfoy said with an annoyed huff. Harry barely registered the words, suddenly captivated by the sight of Malfoy's hand slipping beneath his pyjama bottoms. 

"Huh?" Harry said, blinking away Malfoy's distracting… everything… and doing his best to focus on more important matter. "How does that explain why we're trapped in this bed?"

"We're not trapped," Malfoy said, his voice breathy as the hand down his pyjama bottoms began to stroke rhythmically. "We're perfectly capable of leaving this bed if we so desire. We just can't… touch each other. This bed has some kind of bundling spell on it."

"What the fuck's a bundling spell?"

Malfoy made a face, though Harry wasn't sure if it was because of his question or because of something his hand was doing. "It's an old pure-blood safeguard meant to prevent unwed couples from being… intimate."

Harry groaned. "The bloody bed can tell we're not married?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Clearly. You must have triggered it when you started getting off." He smirked before looking rather pointedly at where Harry's cock was now lying against his lower stomach, still hard and leaking and faintly glowing. It twitched merrily beneath Malfoy's avid gaze, and Harry flushed. 

"Yeah, well, I couldn't get to sleep," Harry replied defensively. Not that he really had a leg to stand on—the excuse was weak, and he knew it.

Thankfully, Malfoy didn't seem inclined to tease him over it. In fact, he licked his lips again as he continued staring at Harry's prick, before his lips pulled down in a frown. "The spell really is rather inconvenient," he said with a moue of disappointment, before arching his hips and kicking off his own pyjama bottoms. Harry stared in shocked arousal, and Malfoy tossed him a knowing grin.

Harry swallowed, his throat dry. "Why's it inconvenient?"

Malfoy rucked his shirt up over his chest before conjuring up some lube. He gave Harry a slow once over, lingering again on Harry's dripping cock. "It's inconvenient," Malfoy said, his voice low and precise. "Because I'd really like you fuck me right now with that massive prick of yours." He sighed dramatically as he coated his fingers liberally with the conjured lube. "I suppose I'll have to make due with these."

Malfoy's fingers skated briefly over his erection before sliding lower and caressing his bollocks, his perineum, and then slowly circling his hole. Harry couldn't have dragged his gaze away if he wanted to, every part of his being completely entranced by the sight of Malfoy's slim fingers sliding deep inside his arse. The second they pressed in, they began to glow with the same faint, green-blue light that was still pulsing around Harry's cock—clearly some side-effect of the spell. The light wasn't nearly as freaky when Harry knew what was causing it and, more importantly, it helped illuminate Malfoy's amazing arse, allowing Harry to more perfectly see how Malfoy's rim clung to his thrusting fingers. Harry's cock ached at the sight and he cursed the house, the bed, that old witch, and pure-bloods everywhere for creating the awful spell that was currently preventing him from experiencing Malfoy's tight arse for himself. Like Malfoy, Harry supposed he would just have to make do with his hands.

"Spread yourself wider," Harry asked, begged really, as he wrapped a hand around his cock once more.

"Hmm?" Malfoy turned his head towards Harry, blinking at him with lust-drunk eyes. He had several fingers buried inside himself now while the other hand rubbed at his exposed nipples. Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever seen such perfect areolas before, pink and round, the nubs hard and begging to be licked and bitten. "Harry?"

Malfoy's voice pulled him from his nipple-induced fog, reminding him what he'd been after. "Open your legs wider," Harry said again. "I want to see you take your fingers."

Malfoy's lips spread into a slow smile. "I can do that."

He left off plucking at his nipples, reaching down instead to hook his hand beneath his thigh. In a truly impressive display of flexibility, he hiked his leg up and to the side, completely exposing his arse to Harry's gaze. Harry swallowed, his cock throbbing in his fist as he watched those fingers disappear into Malfoy's slick arse.

"Harder," Harry gasped out as he began to wank himself faster. 

Malfoy obeyed, likely finger-fucking his arse as hard as he could given the angle. He gasped and squirmed as he rubbed his fingers up inside himself, and Harry had never so desperately wanted to touch anybody in all his life. Malfoy's cock swayed against his lower belly, the thick, tempting length of him making Harry's mouth water. _Fuck_ , how he wished he could be between Malfoy's spread thighs right that moment, choking himself on Malfoy's cock as his own fingers drove Malfoy to the brink. 

"Shit, I'm close," Harry groaned, liquid pleasure pooling in his groin as he jacked his cock with increasing desperation.

"Do it," Malfoy growled, his gaze a near-physical caress as he stared ravenously at Harry's body. "Come for me, Harry. I want to see you come all over yourself."

Harry choked out a moan and climaxed, come splashing across his groin and stomach. He heard his pleasure echoed across the bed and he looked over to stare into Malfoy's eyes, nearly black with arousal.

"Fuck," Malfoy said, before letting go of his leg and wrapping his now-free hand around his prick. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back against the mattress as his hands began to move in tandem, his fingers still plunging in and out of his arse as the other worked his erection fast and rough. It didn't take long before he found his own release, the pearly white of his climax glistening in the moonlight. Harry had never particularly loved the taste of come, but at that moment all he wanted to do was lean over and lick the flavour of Malfoy off his skin. 

Harry reached out a tentative hand, wincing when the barrier sent a gentle shock along his fingertips. Apparently coming hadn't released the spell, which meant licking Malfoy all over wasn't an option. Fucking arsehole spell. He waved his hand, pulling on his magic to clean the both of them off before tugging up his pyjama bottoms.

"Erm… Malfoy?"

"Draco," Malfoy replied absently as he pulled his own bottoms back on.

"What?"

"After what just happened between us, I think you can probably call me Draco."

Harry's cheeks warmed, his mind replaying that moment right before he'd come, when Draco had called him _Harry_. "Yeah, all right. But, err… the barrier's still up."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Obviously. It'll stay up for the rest of the night once it's been triggered."

Harry frowned. His hand still tingled from where he'd just brushed up against the magical shield. "That's going to make sleeping pretty difficult."

Draco slanted a sly, amused look his way. "Weren't you already having trouble sleeping to begin with? I believe that's how we got into this mess in the first place."

Harry's flush deepened. He'd been hoping Draco wouldn't remember that bit. "Yes, well, the whole point of that was to help me fall asleep, but it's gonna be hard to do that if his damn barrier shocks me every time I touch it."

Draco shrugged sleepily, clearly unconcerned. Harry thought that was probably because he hadn't had the misfortune of touching the shield just yet. 

"Just scooch over to the far end of the bed," Draco murmured. "We've only got a couple more hours before dawn anyway. Tomorrow night shouldn't be a problem as long as you don't activate the spell again." He gave Harry a fond look, his lips twitching as if suppressing a smile. "Think you can control yourself."

Harry gave Draco a dirty look, though judging by the amused quirk of his lips, he wasn't phased by it. Draco's suggestion made sense, but Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. This whole night had such a dream-like quality, and he wondered if he'd somehow just blown his only chance with Draco. It burned to think he'd missed out on an opportunity to finally touch him all over. Harry didn't know how he was supposed to last another week of sleeping next to him, pretending that his every thought wasn't consumed by the memory of what Draco looked like when he came. 

Harry wondered how much of his thoughts were obvious in his expression, because Draco's gaze turned thoughtful, before his lips spread into a quietly pleased smile.

"You know," Draco said softly. "The bundling spell only works on beds or other pieces of furniture meant for sleeping."

Harry blinked at him in confusion. Orgasm always made his brain a bit slow and fuzzy. "Okay…."

Draco's smile widened. "So if, for example, one were feeling amorous in say, the shower, or against that dresser there, or perhaps bent over the sofa, there'd be no pesky spells getting in the way of that."

Harry's eyes widened, his stomach flipping as a world of possibility opened up to him. " _Oh_ ," he breathed. "And you'd… want that?"

"Well, I've personally always appreciated the benefits of shagging in a nice, big bed, but I'm not opposed to… alternate locations, when the need arises."

"Good," Harry said, his voice husky with arousal. "That's… good."

Draco smiled angelically at him, before delicately closing his eyes. "But I think that's something we can investigate further tomorrow—after we work the case, of course. In the meantime, _somebody_ rather rudely disrupted my sleep, and I won't be up for any extracurricular activities if I don't get my full eight hours of rest." 

Harry grinned, giddy with the aftermath of sex and the promise of tomorrow. "In that case, good night, Draco." His own eyelids grew heavy with drowsiness, and his grin grew—he'd known wanking would be the ticket. 

Draco's cheek plumped with the edge of his smile. "Sweet dreams, Harry."

Harry burrowed against the pillows with a happy sigh. 

Sweet dreams, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious this spell is based on a real thing called [bundling](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundling_\(tradition\)), which is the traditional courtship practice of wrapping a yet-to-be married couple in bed together, clothed and sometimes with a board or other object separating them, as a means of developing intimacy without sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
